This application claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0036798, filed on May 2, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same, and a manufacturing method of the TFT array panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT array panel that can prevent the occurrence of light leakage current in a channel region, a liquid crystal display including the same, and a manufacturing method of the TFT array panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a color filter panel including a color filter and a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel including a TFT array. The color filter panel and the TFT array panel face with each other and are assembled with a seal line interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal layer is formed at an air gap defined between the color filter panel and the TFT array panel. That is, a liquid crystal display includes two panels (color filter panel and TFT array panel) including electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, a liquid crystal display produces an image by adjusting the amount of light transmitted therethrough through the rearrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer. Since a liquid crystal display is a non-emissive device, a backlight unit can be positioned behind the TFT array panel as a light source. The transmittance of light emitted from the backlight is adjusted by controlling the orientation of liquid crystals.
Each pixel of a TFT array panel includes a switching device. The switching device is a three-terminal device including a control terminal connected to a gate line, an input terminal connected to a data line, and an output terminal connected to a pixel electrode.
In a liquid crystal display using such a switching device, light leakage current may occur, when light is incident in a channel region of the switching device, thereby decreasing a contrast ratio or causing poor display quality such as image flickering. The light leakage current may be caused by external light, or by light emitted from the backlight of the liquid crystal display.